When 'never' comes
by chuckaholic
Summary: Then I met you. And it scared me." Hm... Charah, I think... One-shot...


**- WHEN 'NEVER' COMES -  
**

_"So tell me... you and me, us, our thing under the undercover thing... is this ever going anywhere?"_

_"I'm sorry, Chuck. No."_

I was never one to say 'I love you'... I never trusted my own feelings... I was always too afraid of getting hurt... too afraid to let myself find happiness.

I built a fortress to keep me safe from the world around me. I never let anyone know the real me, that way I could always be someone else when I didn't think I was being good enough.

I put all my emotions aside. I never let anyone get too close.

I always had a plan. I always knew exactly what to do. Always prepared, never taken by surprise.

I became the best at what I did. My job was my life and all I really cared about. Through it, my troubled heart found a way to make a difference, to feel like a part of something bigger. And it made me think I had it all figured out.

Then I met you. And it scared me.

You were all I had not expect to find in life. You were every exception in my perfect plan. You were the one that defeated reason.

You were stubborn, yet caring. The one person that put other's well-being beyond your own. The one that would sacrifice it all in order to give someone a single moment of joy.

You always knew the right thing to say and you were always patient to hear the words I could not say.

You smiled even when everything around was falling apart, and still you were there before tears would fill up my eyes and all I needed was someone by my side.

I pushed you away, you stayed.

And you started to know me like no one else did, without ever needing me telling you. And, to my own surprise, not even that made you go away. You stayed.

Whenever you looked at me, you gave me hope. You made me dream of a normal life, one I didn't think I'd ever want and that seemed out of reach. And you brought it closer to me.

Whenever you held me, something inside me screamed that I was exactly where I was meant to be.

Whenever you kissed me, you confirmed in my heart that you and I were the best plan ever made. And I had nothing to do with it.

It took me a while... well... maybe more than a while... to accept what all that meant.

But standing here today I know what it means and, for the first time in my life, I can finally say: I love you. And it feels right.

Because I, Sarah Lisa Walker, take you, Charles Irving Bartowski, as my husband for now and always until death do us apart.

**THE END**

Deleted scene:

"Wow. I never thought Sarah felt so strong about serving yogurt _or_ working at the Weinerlicious..." (Morgan)

"That's because it's not just food. I'm telling you... I think there's something more... oh! Maybe she's an alien! She looks too pretty to be from this galaxy..." (Jeff)

"Hm. Now that I think of it. You do have a good point. I mean... I've worked my charm around the lady and she didn't fall. But if you had seen the pleading in her eyes... She wanted to, but her genes, or whatever aliens have, wouldn't let her! That's the only way she could resist me..." (Lester)

"Come on, guys. Don't be ridiculous. If Sarah is an alien then why is she marrying Chuck?" (Morgan)

"Oh! Maybe Chuck's an alien too and they're planning to procreate and conquer the world! Maybe that's _their _job, like their _mission_!" (Jeff)

"Yeah! That would explain his IQ, and all those off installs, and that hair..." (Lester)

"And those melted chocolate eyes..." (Jeff)

"Well... I admit we do have a solid theory here, my friends... but let's think this through... see other possibilities..." (Morgan)

"Yeah, yeah... but what else could it be? Let me think..." (Lester)

"I got it! They work for the government! They're spies!" (Jeff)

"Please, that's pathetic. Chuck, a spy? He can't even kill a fly. And Sarah is so fragile and sweet..." (Morgan)

"So, are we on an agreement?" (Lester)

"Yep. Definitely aliens." (Morgan)

* * *

**A/N: Short one, I know... and Sarah talked way too much, but I do have hope one day she'll get that far... for that I kept her a little OOC, sorry...**

**Anyway, I'm listening to Never Say Never by The Fray for almost 4h now, so... one thing led to another and this one-shot got stuck on my brain...**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for all the alien talk... but you could have stopped at "THE END". Also, no beta this time... all mistakes are mine and I do NOT own any character on this.**

**Btw, I have no idea if people say that stuff when they are getting married... but it would be nice if they did. =]  
**


End file.
